Time and Change
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: Even when he wasn't around, Klaus always seemed to leave a physical reminder. It's the future. Caroline Forbes is no longer the simple teenage girl she once was, and is the infamous Queen of Europe. But when a certain hybrid decides to unknowingly seek out an audience with her, will sparks fly or punches be thrown?
1. Chapter 1

**London, England**

"_Madam!"_ A soft distant voice called to her. _"Madam!"_ Caroline was abruptly shook awake, the sight of her butler Reginald looming over her. "What the…" Caroline mumbled sleepily, eyes adjusting to the light. "You informed me to awake you at 6am exactly, in order to be prompt." Reginald quoted.

"Wuh?"

"For your birthday?" he reminded. "Happy four hundred and thirty eighth birthday madam." Reginald smiled, handing her a list. "The catering company called." He informed her, before heading out of the room. Caroline closed her eyes once more, still feeling a tad tired after the early awakening. "When did I get so old?" she remarked to herself.

Four hundred and thirty eight years ago she was a scrawling new-born infant, simply one of many cute blonde babies to join the world. She hadn't been much really. She had been Caroline Forbes, the privileged daughter of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and Bill Forbes. Cheerleader. Friend. Lover. Frenemy. Daughter.

Her heart hurt at the thought of her beloved mother. She had lived a long and rather eventful life, even to her own surprise remarrying. Caroline gave a soft smile at the memory of a panicky Liz on her wedding day, handing over the stresses of wedding planning to her rather brilliant event planning daughter. God, that had been a great day. Caroline had often wondered since the day of her ascension whether her mother would be proud of her. Would she admire the practically untouchable empire she had forged? One in which she had moulded with her own hand, negotiating alliances between the warring species of vampires, werewolves and witches, giving the humans a fair share of the deal, and she had even cut the hunters some slack, and fought tooth and nail for a justice system that benefitted all those who were wronged.

No matter what species they were.

It had been hard enough to enforce order when she had forcibly grabbed the hidden throne of Europe from the previous Queen, though albeit by accident. _The skank had stolen her jewellery,_ _what could she say?_ But after taking one look at the power hungry vampire lords, who were stronger, nastier and crueller than she and more than eager to get a rise to power-she just couldn't go. Though at first she thought she would fail miserably, the job had proven-rewarding in some aspects. She felt like she had a purpose again, a driving force that kept her going in the world. Caroline felt powerful, intelligent, cunning, fearless-a huge step up from the girl she used to be.

And it had nothing to do with a guy.

"Madam!"

"I'm coming Reginald!" She moaned.

…

Primed and ready to exit her bedroom, Caroline smoothed down the dark knee length purple dress she was wearing, admiring herself for a moment in her golden body length mirror. And it was made from gold, she had stolen it from a vampire who had struck lucky in the gold mine rush. _Look how far you've come._ Caroline thought. She smiled lightly, turning from side to side. Still, after almost three hundred years of her reign, she could hardly believe what her life had become. It was transformative to say the least, and it was quite a dramatic turn from the unwanted insecure teenager, who was always without fail the second choice.

_There was one._ A small voice in her head reminded her. _No._ Caroline dismissed._ Maybe for a time, but ultimately they all had to leave in the end. Even him._ Caroline shook her head, unable to comprehend the lengths in which her mind would go to to remind her of past pains. Besides? Why think of a long forgotten hybrid who had been buried beneath the pages of her history-and was probably screwing anything willing and with breasts-when it was her birthday?

Caroline perked up considerably at the thought.

Oh, she loved her birthday.

…

"Reginald!" Caroline called from the top of the grand staircase, easing herself down the steps gracefully as she came to join him at the bottom. "Madam!" He greeted with a warm smile, his French accent heavy in his speech as he offered out his hand for Caroline to take. "Thank you." She nodded, a beaming smile pouring from her lips. The workers travelling to and from the different hallways in her mansion suddenly halted, the few dozen going down on bended knee in recognition of their Queen. "It's fine," Caroline excused, "thank you, but please continue."

The workers nodded humbly, returning at one to their tasks. Caroline shook her head to herself, taking a clip board from Reginald. "So my party…" Caroline drawled to herself, as she began to make her way through the hallways and out into the courtyard. "Is going as planned madam." Reginald reassured her. "The musicians arrived last night, the food is on its way, the RSVPs have been received," Reginald paused for a moment, "though who would dare turn you down?" He added jokingly. Caroline chuckled, enjoying Reginald's unique brand of humour. A few passing workers mumbled the odd '_your majesty' _ as she entered her gardens, taking in the view that was a spectacle itself still in the midst of preparation for her upcoming birthday celebration.

Thoroughly satisfied so far, Caroline made her way down the steps to check things were in order-Reginald following close behind. "Are all the royals coming?" Caroline inquired, scanning the list of guests curiously. "Is that really a necessary question madam?" Reginald asked, somehow to Caroline's bewilderment keeping a straight face. She smiled wistfully. "What was Violetta's excuse this year?" She inquired, knowing fully well the preppy young vampire was terrified of her.

"Feeling faint from lack of blood." Reginald supplied.

"Ah." Caroline noted. "An original one too." She smirked.

"The Queen of Asia will be attending late this evening madam," Reginald reminded, as Caroline inspected some flowers. She nodded absentmindedly, her mind elsewhere as her eyes honed in on something. _No… It couldn't be._

Reginald noticed her staring, shaking his head to himself. "Oh bother." He cursed, his years spent living in London catching up to him, "I was supposed to have that hidden." Caroline walked closer to it in wonder, curious to know if it was the same one as she came to inspect it. The object in question was a reasonably sized painting, with darkened colours added to the background, serving to emphasis the chalk white painted snowflake. "A gift from the Australians." Reginald informed her; not at all certain she was listening. "A 21st century piece they acquired some time ago, it's been kept in good condition for its age, no?"

Caroline swallowed. It was.

"Get rid of it." She silently ordered, brushing away a stray hair as she attempted to appear unaffected. "But-"

"**_I said get rid of it!"_** Caroline hissed angrily, the reminder of the painter of the piece all too familiar. "Tell the Australians it was appreciated, but I have one just like it. Take some funds if you have to to give them their money back just-" Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry Reginald." She shot him a sincere look, feeling guilty for having snapped at one of her most loyal and trustworthy allies. "It just reminds me of someone I'd rather forget." Caroline explained, regaining her composure. "I'll be inside." She nodded to him, stalking off as calmly as she could manage back into the house.

…..

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Caroline's fingers brushed against the marble worktop in perfect synchronisation, as she poured over her clipboard from her seat behind her desk. She had retreated into her study after seeing the painting once more, feeling the need to retreat into her sanctuary of closed doors and party planning.

How?

Why?

_Eurgh._

Even when he wasn't around to cause some sort of chaos, Klaus always left seemed to leave some physical reminder. Glancing at the pile of paperwork on her desk, Caroline grabbed a pile and placed it in front of her. Maybe a distraction would be good enough for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Lovely._

Though paperwork was proving to be dreary, it proved to be a fruitful use of time.

That is until she got a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Caroline groaned, sensing that her peace and quiet was over. Opening the wooden door, Reginald poked his head through. "The Watcher maam?" he reminded. "Your appointment with him is right now." _Crap. _She had forgotten about him. "Send him in." Caroline nodded, quickly filling out something whilst she waited for her guest to arrive. As the door was closed once more, Caroline shot her head up to notice her guest standing in front of her.

"Aren't you going to stand and greet me?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"For an ass like you? Nah I think I'll stay sat down."

The Watcher laughed, plopping himself on to the chair positioned in front of Caroline's desk. "So how've you been blondie? I hear the party is going to be all the rage tonight," he joked. Caroline looked up, still in disbelief that she still talked to this man. "First things first," she sneered, "get your fugly looking shoes off my desk Enzo." Enzo promptly followed the order, albeit with a cheeky smile weighing his features. "Second of all, you called this meeting, not me. What do you have?"

Tutting to himself, Enzo sat up.

"Still don't trust my word? They don't call me the Watcher boy for nothing you know."

"..."

"Alright, alright fine." He nodded in defeat, Caroline's death glare making him squirm slightly. "I got something. There's been someone asking after you back in the States, he's pissed off you didn't invite him to your big shindig and whatnot." Caroline shook her head, light hearted laughter escaping her lips. "That's it?" She had learned a long time ago, that panicking at the first sign of danger really at most times wasn't necessary. Yet Enzo's grave stare cut her laughter off, instead a frown took it's place. "What, what is it?"

"Caroline-"

**"_What is__ it?" _**She repeated harshly, piling up her papers. "I haven't got all day, and your making me nervous with that dumb look on your face."

"There's been talk that this bloke who got all offended, hails from New Orleans."

Caroline froze mid pile, her blood running cold at the implication. She stared up at Enzo, her face completely unmoving. "What else?" Sitting back in his seat, Enzo scratched his cheek restlessly. "The bloke's apparently coming on done to seek and audience with you, as he's just found out about this secret little empire of yours, and wants in." Enzo awaited her reaction, the boiling state of nerves growing continuingly heated. How would she react? He felt as though someone had walked over his grave, when she let out a chilling humourless laugh. "He-" Caroline's hand clenched into a fist, her pencil still in hand. "He wants in?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

Blinking rapidly, Enzo didn't dare move from his seat as Caroline tossed item and item around the room. Screaming to herself, the room was effectively doomed as she kicked, threw and tore anything she could get her hands on. Though unharmed, Enzo struggled to dodge the oncoming assault of random objects from his place in the chair.

"Ah!"

_Spoke too soon._

Enzo rubbed his forehead, groaning in pain as he watched Caroline continue to wreck her office out of anger. The door reopened, prompting Enzo to turn his head. "Would you want to wait outside sir?" asked Reginald, the picture of calm despite what was occurring.

"Yeah alright." he nodded, hurrying out at a brisk pace.

...

_Well that does it._

Caroline sat on the floor un movingly, her eyes wandering only to stare at the utter carnage she had created in her office. It seemed to always happen when she got angry, when she felt the flicker of blindingly hot emotion that she would blackout. Caroline had never really considered herself an angry person, but she the people she had come across, the situations she had had to deal with- All of it had definitely tested her patience as well as calm exterior, and keeping it all bottled up had somehow evolved into hot flashes of rage. Dealing with vampire British aristocrats who thought themselves gods among men was one thing-she had grown used to it, she could manipulate their shallow ways to her advantage if she needed something-but Klaus potentially showing up?

**_God_,** she hadn't seen him in such a long time.

For a moment she felt like her old self once more, an unanticipated longing drifting up within her like a cold breeze on an all too hot day. Caroline dismissed the feeling, trailing a hand through her curled hair. The last she had seen of him- well there hadn't been much talking. When he had returned one final time to Mystic Falls, and one thing had led to another, he'd neglected to mention he had fathered a little brat with that backstabbing two-faced-

Caroline felt another surge of anger swell up within her.

_It's best not to revisit the past_ _Caroline. _She repeated, coaching herself as she gripped on to her desk harshly whilst pulling herself up. She brushed herself down, the picture of perfection as she regained her composure. Reopening the door for what he guessed was the billionth time that day, Reginald slipped in, eyeing the room with a keen eye as he did so, taking in the mess. "I'll have the maids clean this up." he smiled kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Caroline managed a small smile, as she squeezed the hand on her shoulder affectionately. "What would I do without you Reginald?"

"You'd certainly have a messier house," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Caroline laughed lightly, sweeping away a lock of hair. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" She asked distractedly, picking up a stray book and placing it back on her shelf. Reginald snorted, shaking his head in amusement as he pulled out a phone. "The Watcher is nursing a bruised ego and head, but that's about it madam."

"I'll urm-" Caroline pointed to the outside of the door.

Nodding in understanding, Reginald waved her off. "You best go get ready, I'll handle this. Besides someone else has arrived."

"Who?"

"Who else?"

...

Bracing herself for the onslaught of chatter, Caroline strolled steadily upstairs. As she neared her room, she counted repeatedly. Calm was key. Opening up the French doors, Caroline found the one and only Katherine Pierce lounging on her bed.

Upside down.

Snacking on what Caroline guessed was one of the mini sandwiches for her party, she rolled her eyes. "Well you look like hell." Katherine noted right off the bat, remaining unmoving as she grinned-teeth bared as she glanced up at the Queen. "Don't remind me." she snapped, ignoring her sire for the time being as she headed towards her marble dresser. Rifling through the draws, Caroline emerged victorious with a hairbrush. "Who let you in?" Caroline cursed, a wave of frustration flooding over her as she pulled the brush through the mangled mess. The answer himself entered the room, sandwich in hand as he jumped on to the bed beside Katherine. "Remind me why I gave you two jobs again?" she silently berated herself, plopping down on to her dresser chair.

"We're just too irresistible darling!" piped Enzo shamelessly from his place on her bed, flipping through a nearby book.

"You needed people to do your dirty work for you," reminded Katherine, baring a fearsome childlike grin that sent chills down Caroline's spine. "And who better than me and Watcher boy over there?" Katherine chuckled, shrugging carelessly. "Enough with that bloody name!" cursed Enzo. "I sound like a creep who stares up a woman's-"

"Okay!" Caroline sprang up from her seat.

Stressing her point to the maximum, Caroline waved her hands as she began to pace. "Enzo I need you to go find Klaus. Knowing him he's probably already been here in advance, lurking-" Caroline resisted the urge to curse. "Don't make contact, and don't let yourself be seen." she emphasised. Enzo sat up in surprise, his eyes ablaze with wonder as well as slight surprise.

"You don't want me to set your warrior boy on 'em?"

Caroline shook her head. "No." she confirmed, a hint of finality in her voice. "You are to find out where he is staying," she began to list, pulling out a bag from underneath her bed. "And you are going to text me when you do." Caroline pulled out a phone from the bag of gear, throwing it to Enzo who caught it within a second. "Don't break it like the last one."

"I never-"

Caroline raised a brow.

"Alright fair point." he nodded, accepting defeat. "Oooooh." he drawled, twirling the phone in his hand carelessly. "I get to see Blondie's old flaaaame." Predicting her reaction, Enzo sped out of the room at lightning fast speed, just missing the high heel Caroline had aimed oh so perfectly at his head. "Don't let him see you!" she yelled.

Turning her attention elsewhere, Caroline glanced down at Katherine.

Smug, subtle, and silent, the three traits alone were a key indicator.

"Well you've been awfully quiet." The blonde commented, sitting carefully beside Katherine. Caroline placed a supportive hand on her knee, staring at Katherine still silent form. She worried for her sometimes. On some days she'd be the bitchy vampire she had been when Caroline had known her in Mystic Falls, but others she was utterly unresponsive, retreating into herself for both long and short amounts of time. Caroline felt the absence heavily, but they had both suffered consequences when she had literally ventured into the depths of hell to bring her back.

"What?" Katherine frowned, breaking out of her spell.

"It's nothing." Caroline brushed off. She proceeded to heave Katherine from the bed, dragging her by the arm to her walk in closet. "Get your paws off me!" she exclaimed. _There it is_. Caroline freed her arm, pulling out a dress from her closet. Putting it against her figure, Caroline inspected it with an impatient eye. Folding her arms in annoyance, Katherine tapped her foot.

"Pick a suitable dress and get changed." Caroline ordered distractedly, her eyes not straying from the dress she was considering. Katherine scoffed. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Caroline glanced up, no words leaving her mouth as she stared at the outfit Katherine was wearing. "What?" Katherine snapped, narrowing her eyes. "You look like you're about to go to the beach, Katherine!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at said outfit.

"It's just your damn birthday party Caroline."

"Well.."

Katherine automatically sparked up, the little secret Caroline had been concealing from her igniting her insatiable thirst for knowledge. Caroline rolled her eyes, not bothering to put the dress away properly as she tossed it carelessly back into the wardrobe. Hands on her hips, Caroline let out a tired sigh. Already today was exhausting, and she hadn't even got through the party. "I'm kind of-" Caroline looked around, checking to see if anyone was at her open door. "Before the party starts, I'm holding a cabinet meeting." she explained, her voice hushed.

Katherine widened her eyes, knowing all too well the kind of things that were decided there.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Caroline promptly wacked her on the arm.

After Caroline had taken over as Queen of Europe, the typical Cabinet meetings had expanded to every continent in Caroline's society. Only once a year-unless there be a threat to European security- did a Cabinet meeting ever take place. Representatives from each country came to Caroline's estate, and for hours on end they would discuss politics, worries demands, all within the confined space of Caroline's virtually sound proof room. It was a long held tradition, long even before Caroline was born that the meeting was always held at the European monarch's estate-and so it continued to remain so until this very day. In her first year as Queen, Caroline had selected the date in question to be on her birthday. She had made sure no one other than those involved knew of the date, as spies from Caroline's many enemies she was slowly gaining over her reign were always a concern.

Plus, Katherine and Enzo had big mouths.

"Look," Caroline moved closer to her. "I need you to put on something, and charm the hell out of the socialites that are coming so we can get more funding for our little project." Caroline stared at her sire imploringly, eyes baring into hers. "I need to get through this years meeting without a hitch Katherine. I have reason to suspect Klaus has travelled here to demand that New Orleans be let into the group. A fucking city!" she scoffed.

Groaning in defeat, Katherine nodded, recognising the significance of the request.

"Fine." she huffed. "But I'm compelling myself a hairdresser, as you are not touching my hair."

...

_Boooooooooooooooooooooooooring._

_I bet I could take a snooze on the job and not miss anything._

Enzo was bored.

Incredibly so.

Listening to Blondie's boyfriend's conversation from the outside of his hotel boring was proving rather fruitless. The little chatter that was produced was nothing that would be of interest to Blondie, unless she was interested in this bloke's choice of wardrobe attire. From what he had over heard, he was in the room with two other people, one other male and a female. Enzo knew he could venture a guess and be correct that the other two were the mysterious Klaus's siblings, who must have joined him for the trip.

"Are you sure about this brother?"

Enzo listened as Klaus laughed, the faint clink of a drink being poured echoing quietly. "Now why should New Orléans be kept from this so-called grand society? It's an insult Elijah." he bit out. Enzo couldn't help but shake his head at the hot head's utter predictability. He could already see hoe this was going to play out, and it certainly wouldn't end with him convincing Caroline to let him into the group. New Orleans did not truly have a set monarchy in place, but rather squabbling idiots who would proclaim themselves 'King' yet possessed no true effect or power.

"Besides, the leader of this group, this queen," Enzo rolled his eyes once more. "Will certainly be no match against me if she refuses."

_At least she has an actual throne you twit._

Feeling himself about to get worked up, Enzo pulled out the borrowed phone Caroline had given in. Typing in a quick confirmation and the location of the hotel the originals were staying in, Enzo slipped it back into his pocket. As he glanced up, he noticed someone heading towards him. Though she had not seen him, Enzo couldn't move. He felt as though he should recognise the girl, it was the same feeling he got when he had forgotten something.

_Dark hair, carries herself like she's above everyone else..._

Realisation dawned on Enzo who the girl was, and he could barely contain the grin of excitement on his face. Oh. And to think he thought tonight was going to be boring. To see his Blondie in all her bitchy glory, have a faceoff with the infamous backstabber Hayley who he had come to learn about over the years through Katherine with some strung together curse words- Well, it was safe to say he was going to make sure he had some popcorn on standby. Rubbing his hands together in glee, Enzo disappeared from the hotel, keen as ever to get ready for the party.

...

The Hunter picked up the box of the latest shipment of weapons, carrying the load into the house. He was sure, positive even that he was ready. He had gotten confirmation from his little spy that an opportunity had arisen to take out one of the royals of the continents, and that was their very own Queen of Europe. Though she had lived in seclusion for most of her reign, tonight he could most certainly take her out. She was supposedly hosting some sort of party.

Tonight would be her last party. Tonight he would kill the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The faint sound of her hairdresser chattering loudly went straight through Caroline's ear and out the other, as she stared at Enzo's text. It felt real now. After all this time, she was going to be seeing him once again tonight. Ironically on her birthday no less. Still, she would not be ordered around by a little hybrid whose only status consisted of ruling over a metaphorical kingdom, that was just a city. Besides, she had no reason to fear him. According to what her sources had been saying over the years, his bastard child had made him go soft. _Pathetic. _Caroline scoffed to herself.

To think, there had been a time when she had feared him. That she had once been so terrified of an overemotional man-child who coddled children. Having real power meant having no distractions, nothing to take away a persons focus from the heavy burden that being a ruler was. Having people depend on you, looking to you for support, that was what Caroline found important. Sometimes the weight could drag her down, but with her friends beside her she always managed to get back up. From the looks of the current crime rate, Klaus seemed to be getting distracted by the current pretty girl again. He had a chance to make some sort of difference, to better a place-and the idiot killed on a whim, throwing a tantrum at anyone who so much as differed in his opinion. Her spies had made sure to give her details of his goings on in the city, though at times she wondered why exactly she did so.

Did she still care for him?

Caroline felt herself stunted by the question, at a loss for any sort of answer. Why did she keep doing this to herself?

She set down her phone, placing her head in her hands. She hadn't been this worried over something ever since she'd returned from the depths hell, with Katherine in hand. The speculation over their change, the fact that they had come back wrong...

...

As the guests began to pile inside the mansion, Klaus stopped for a moment to admire the estate. It certainly was fit for this mysterious queen, with its magnificent archways and towering main house-it was truly one of a kind. "It seems the owner boasts quite the fortune." A familiar voice piped up beside him. "It does seem that way doesn't it?" He replied, turning to face the voice.

"Hello Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled, purse in hand as she greeted her brother. "How long has it been?"

"Too soon." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I believe you said after that whole disaster with the baby being taken back, you said you never wanted to see me again?" Klaus mused. "Oh come off it Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have babbled this nonsense earlier? And for the record I took that child in out of pity, you bumbling idiot."

Klaus smiled, feeling as though they were re-establishing old patterns. "Where's Elijah?" Rebekah questioned, curious to see that her eldest brother was not in sight. "Parking the car with_ her."_ he hissed. "I hope this queen serves beverages." grumbled Rebekah in response, silently returning her brother's unspoken comment. "Let's hope so." Klaus agreed, as the pair filed into the long winding line at the mansions door.

...

_"You know, I hear she ventured into hell itself- and came back out with_ _Duchess!" _"_Virtually unscathed!" _

_If only that were true_. Caroline thought sadly, as she listened to her guests speculate about her.

As she put on her earrings, Caroline considered all that she had done to bring herself to that very moment. She hadn't given any thought to the fact she'd be ruling over Europe one day, so anything political went straight over her head. Reginald had been her advisor for quite some time, serving quietly under the previous queen before Caroline had taken over. The inner workings, the policies, the connections-he taught it all too her, eager to see her reign come to fruition as soon as possible. He had nurtured her along the way as a mentor, treating her the utmost respect, a courtesy she wasn't really used to.

After everything her and Katherine had been through, Caroline welcomed her into her court with open arms. And though they had their quarrels, Caroline couldn't imagine all the years of her reign spent without her. At times her and Katherine treaded the fine line separating friendship from rivals, what with their never-ending argument and snippy comments. But they were the teenage girls they appeared to look like at heart, with sleepovers and girly movies still being one of her only vices. Though now she could force Enzo to watch with her.

"Caroline!"

Katherine poked her head inside the room, already explicably dressed in her floor length black gown. "The last one just went in." she announced. "They're waiting for you." she urged. "Right." Caroline nodded, placing her hands on her knees in an effort to calm her self as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Opening her mouth to speak, she reconsidered her words, her eyes staying glued to the mirror. "Katherine do you think I've changed?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean I know I've not done a complete 180 and started dressing like a hippie," Caroline rambled, waving her hands as she spoke. "But I feel like I'm too cold sometimes. Do you think I'm acting to harsh towards Klaus?"

She had been thinking it over as she went through the preparation stages of getting ready for the party, wondering if it was her new found attitude that was clouding her judgement of the hybrid. Was she being simply too bias? Weren't queens meant to hold no favours, have no preference over any person?

Frowning at Caroline's words, Katherine carefully trotted over to Caroline's bed, lifting up her skirts to sit down. "Now where is this coming from?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, folding her arms as she stared inquisitively. Caroline turned her head to meet her steady gaze, a sigh passing through her lips. "I just feel like I'm overreacting you know? That I'm just sitting in my own anger."

"Caroline the man declared his love for you, screwed you against a tree, all the while not telling you about his little devil spawn."

Both women pulled a face at the mention of said child, shuddering at the thought. "Sometimes we need to be harsh with people." Katherine replied, swiftly sitting up to place her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Because if we don't they'll continue to treat us the way they do. Stand up for yourself if he tries anything!" Katherine urged. "Assert your rightful place!" she chuckled. For a moment, Caroline considered that she perhaps wasn't just referring to herself and Klaus, and was perhaps alluding to another original. "Yeah, maybe your right." Caroline bowed her head, placing a hand on Katherine's.

"See, I'm not your advisor just in name!"

"Oh come on, I need an escort to the party." Caroline declared, pulling Katherine out of the room.

* * *

"Finally!"

Enzo exclaimed, eyeing Katherine and Caroline as they left the room from his place against the wall. "Women and their makeup." he muttered. "Oh quiet." Katherine dismissed, waving away his comment. "You look like you just rolled out of my bed."

"I'm charmed Katherine."

"I'm sure you are."

Enzo led the way as they began to walk in formation towards Caroline's meeting room, carefully sticking to the shadows of the balcony as the guests trailed inside. The endless array of colours and chatter was what Caroline loved on this day, a constant on her birthday that she would never tire of. Enzo held the cream coloured door open, tapping his foot as Caroline and Katherine filed inside. As they came into the room, Caroline's eyes drifted to the small circular table that was placed in the middle of the room, cracked and chipping from many a meetings use. _Didn't I get that from a flea market? _Caroline pondered, pulling a face as she attempted to recall the information. However she was soon out off, as she realised each royal that had come to visit her was rising from their own personal throne. Katherine smirked, earning herself a sharp glare.

"Good evening!" Caroline nodded, still not entirely used to the formalities that came with these sort of meetings. Each of them remained silent, shifting uncomfortably as no words filled the room. Realising they were waiting for her, Caroline placed her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Right! Please, sit!" she prompted, as they all settled back down around the table. "Ivana you look great!" Caroline complimented, though the poor woman in question was as pale as a milk bottle, and dark rings filled the spaces below her eyes. "It comes with the territory." She muttered, referring to her home in Antarctica. Feeling bored already, Katherine and Enzo pulled up seats on each side of Caroline, not noticing the look of disbelief on her face.

Enzo shrugged. "It's my back." He declared, rubbing it for effect.

Caroline shifted her head in Katherine's direction.

"Oh I'm not standing up for this." she explained shamelessly, biting into an apple she had retrieved from the food stand. "Love the throne by the way."

"It's in repairs!" Caroline sneered, turning her attention back to her fellow royals.

"Now we'll proceed with this meeting by reviewing this centuries current-"

Through all of her efforts, Caroline never got to finish her sentence as the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late everybody!" Klaus smiled, "it seems as though you forgot to send my invite!" Instantly recognising his voice Caroline turned red. Though he had yet to see her as her crappy wooden throne was positioned away from him, she realised there was no escaping him. _"**Intra!"**_She muttered, smirking at the thought of what was about to occur.


End file.
